My new and distinct variety originated as a natural limb mutation of the variety Loring. The variety was observed because of its bright and almost complete red skin color and because the fruit matured two weeks before Loring.
Budwood was collected and budded on peach seedling rootstock in Aspers, Pa. in August.
Buds grown during the summer provided finished trees dug for planting in the spring of the next year. A group of trees were planted near Richwood, N.J. and the characteristics used as a basis for selection were observed from year to year thereafter, establishing that they are true and continuing. Trees were planted near Richwood, N.J. and the characteristics used as a basis for selection were observed from year to year thereafter, establishing that they are true and continuing.
Trees of this variety exhibit the strong vigorous, upright spreading growth habit which is characteristic of Loring. It also appears to have the regular but somewhat light bearing habit of Loring. Fruit of this variety are similar to Loring. However my new variety matures two weeks ahead of Loring and one week ahead of another Loring mutation U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,170.
It is definitely different from the two varieties referred to because of its significantly greater and more complete scarlet to crimson skin color than U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,170 and its maturity two weeks ahead of Loring.
My new variety has similar susceptibility to major peach diseases as the Loring variety.
The flowers of this new variety are similar in size, shape, color, and time of bloom to the variety Loring.
Asexual propagation of my new variety has demonstrated that its combination of characteristics comes true to form and is established and transmitted through succeeding generations.